


151115东京巨蛋MADE公演安可结束后的龙tory

by ClothedSnake



Category: BIGBANG (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothedSnake/pseuds/ClothedSnake
Summary: 如标题，15年1115东京巨蛋MADE公演第二日，最后的安可也结束后，胜利率先打头回了后台，但龙追了上去的故事。虽然强调这个很奇怪，但是是平行世界设定，不要算成是拟实文学（……灵感来源👇https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Mx411q77P?p=4 第4P33:07秒开始是11.15场(录了总场的是11.14，但是DVD附赠了15日最后的BBB+BB encore，这两场胜都是第一个退场，尤其15日）其实只要知道当时最先下台的是胜利就行，不看这段安可也可以看文。
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Nyongtory - Relationship, tory龙, 龙tory
Kudos: 7





	151115东京巨蛋MADE公演安可结束后的龙tory

**Author's Note:**

> 【抖S梨！！！抖S梨！！！抖S梨！！！】  
> 【接受不了S梨M龙的慎！！！！！！！】  
> 【个人觉得是龙tory龙无差别】  
> 【但可能会有龙特不可逆党受不了的可能性】

东京巨蛋公演第二日也终于落下帷幕，胜利第一个下台，来到了后台。  
日韩两边的幕后工作人员在后台真诚地鼓掌，喊着，”辛苦了，辛苦了“  
但胜利并没有像往常一样，满面微笑地和他们击掌道谢，只是微微点头致意，沉默不语地快速走过走廊。

日本的行程永远都会有Avex的摄影团队在台前幕后拍摄用来选录进演唱会DVD的花絮素材。胜利现在这副略显冷漠的表现，若是放进了本次公演的蓝光碟中，想必会给粉丝们留下一个台上台下表里不一，私下为人高傲而又冷淡的印象吧：其实都不需要特地在DVD展现他在台下不亲切的样子，毕竟他今天在最后的安可曲BAEBAE，乐队伴奏的尾音都并没有结束的情况下，当着五万多人的面，匆匆离场。估计今天看着他飒爽的后背心碎高喊”诶~~~~胜酱这就走了嘛！“的VIP JAPAN并不在少数。

但胜利并非是一个不重视粉丝的偶像，相反，他在MC环节以及表演欢乐可爱的歌曲时，会服务精神充沛地做一个又照顾台上哥哥又娱乐场下观众的忙内。在幕后，他也永远会对工作人员以尽可能最灿烂的微笑面对，本来就比哥哥们略擅长外国语言的他，可以说是和当地工作人员们最亲近的成员了。所以今日的胜利的反常，其实是有难言之隐。

终于看不到什么人影，独自来到东京巨蛋后台专用男厕的胜利终于呼出了一口气，走进其中一个隔间。

就在胜利刚要把门关上的时候，突然传来一阵风火的脚步声，门在一瞬间暴力地被打开，又啪地被猛然关上，突然冲进来的那个人咔嚓地上了锁。

”果不其然，我就想着会是这样。“  
“……！！！……哥！”  
进来的不是别人，正是和他一样刚结束了让五万人疯狂的演唱会的BIGBANG成员，人称G-Dragon的权志龙。

看着志龙满身的汗都没来得及擦的样子，胜利知道这个人想必一路火急火燎地找进了这里。  
两个刚在舞台上激烈地挥洒汗水，身体还在极端的兴奋状态的成年男人挤在狭窄的厕所单间，狭窄的密闭空间瞬间变得闷热。

志龙kkkk地笑着把还没从惊吓中完全回神的胜利逼到门侧边的墙上，伸手摸向他的胯间，  
”当着几万人的面这里竟然还能硬成这个样子？哟库西胜利呀。哥真的刮目相看。“  
”……还不都是哥你搞的…！“

没错，今日志龙在他们准备换上encore时要穿的巡演周边衣服的时候，莫名其妙凑了过来，故意咬着下嘴唇，用勾引的目光死死盯着胜利，手指极尽情色意味地抚摸胜利的裤裆，直到真的必须要出发返台才停手。本来就是在演唱会高潮的正中途，极度的亢奋状态下身体本就敏感，被这人这么一通折腾，胜利的下体立刻用了反应。登台前就已经微微到了极限边缘的胜利，愣是以半勃的状态登上了最后的舞台。

好不容易在让整个巨蛋都能为之沸腾的顶级乐队暴风雨般的表演下，一边压抑着自己不要过度兴奋，一边调动出可以使用的最大的热情坚持完成了后续的演出……结果现在那个玩笑开得太过分了的始作俑者竟然步步紧逼到了这种地方，紧贴着自己的身体，一通挑衅。胜利简直无可奈何。

志龙看胜利苦恼地埋怨自己的样子，变本加厉将手掌整个按了上去，从下往上揉搓，胜利敏感地微微唔了一声。

“竟然一边勃起着一边对可爱的VIP们喊什么‘再嗨一点吧’？——我看是你不要太嗨了吧。变态么？”

胜利轻轻呼了一口气，醒了醒神，一把抓住志龙的手腕，垂着视线，冷冷地看着他  
“那追着这么个变态来到这种地方的哥你又怎么讲呢？”

志龙端详了一会儿胜利和方才堂皇的模样判若两人的表情，止不住微微一笑。  
“只是不忍心看亲爱的弟弟憋得这么难受，才来慰问一下而已。”  
“那您可真是个体贴人的好哥哥。”

志龙一屁股坐到了马桶盖上，甩了甩刚才在舞台上喷洒了矿泉水而变得湿漉漉的头发，用手指将刘海顺道脑顶，扬起下巴，身体微微前倾。  
“来吧，你用吧。”  
说完志龙把舌头伸了出来。

胜利眨了眨眼睛，才反应过来，志龙的意思是要胜利把性器塞到自己的嘴里。  
胜利皱了一下眉头，  
“哥你……认真的么？”  
“是你说的嘛——是我把你搞成这样的。既然如此那我就承担我这部分的责任咯。”  
说完志龙重新张开嘴，闭上了眼睛。

胜利低头俯视着这个把马桶坐得像个设计师椅的人——因为把夹克衫脱在了舞台上，现在只穿着黑色的无袖背心，肩骨前的八星龙珠的纹身若隐若现；上台前用喷雾定好的妆发经过三个小时不踩刹车的唱跳早就变得凌乱，头发由于被汗水和矿泉水打湿，显得尤为漆黑；脸上花开的粉底细腻得像是浸入到了体温还没降下来因此还在微微发红的皮肤；眼线也早就晕染开了，衬着耳朵上脖子上挂着的各种亮晶晶的金属饰品，在本就昏暗的密闭空间里，反着更为闪耀的金银色的光芒——毋庸置疑是刚才统治了一场巨蛋公演的世界巨星，BIGBANG的G-Dragon本人。

而那些今日好不容易见到他，和他在同一个空间度过梦幻般夜晚的那些憧憬着他爱慕着他的粉丝们，估计还坐在体育场里，等待着工作人员组织散场，怅然若失地沉浸在十几分钟前的余韵之中吧。但很可惜的是他们之中怕是没有人能想象到，刚才在舞台上光芒万丈的他们的GD欧巴，现在却坐在这么普普通通的马桶上，对着胜利下流地张着嘴。

胜利的下体加剧了胀痛，他拉下了裤拉链，掏出了自己的阴茎，  
“先说好，既然说了要负责任，那就只有负全责的道理，没有什么部分不部分的。”  
“快点吧，其他人还都等着呢。”  
“这可是哥你自找的，不要后悔。”

胜利将自己的前端放到了志龙伸出来的舌头上，他感到志龙虽然微微颤了一下但并没有逃离。  
他又往前推了一些，看行进的还比较顺畅，直接野蛮地将一整根不带犹疑地塞进了志龙的嘴里。志龙根本没想到胜利会如此突然地长驱直入，条件反射地忍不住困苦地咳嗽，胜利能从顶端处感到志龙喉间一阵巨颤。但胜利今日并没有什么要好好体贴他的打算：毕竟是志龙给他添了这么大的麻烦，志龙要是不帮着解决，困扰的可是胜利了。

“要把嘴张得更大一些啊，牙齿都要刮到了”  
“……唔……咳咳……唔”  
含着对自己的嘴来说过于庞大的鸡巴的志龙眼角泛起了难受的泪花，但他还是很听话地努力照做。调整脖子的角度找到了一个还不是那么痛苦的姿势后，志龙终于觉得能稍微呼吸了，他在勉强的活动范围，试图用嘴唇的内侧和舌头舔弄取悦嘴中的肉棒。

但胜利故意像是要表态自己不为所动，打从一开始就并不是很在意志龙想要为自己怎么服务一样，双手直接抓住了志龙的脑袋。  
“要一直保持着这样哦。”

“唔咳……！！唔……！！！”  
胜利开始缓缓动起自己的腰肢，两次抽插确认可以在志龙的喉咙畅行无阻后，开始毫不客气地加快了速度和力道，做起了激烈的活塞运动。志龙因为不可抑制的呕吐感眼角的泪水止不住闸一样地往下流。起先以为胜利不会加快速度还试图用自己知道的口交技巧配合肉棒的出入的志龙，现在仅仅是专注呼吸就竭尽全力。

志龙“噗哈……！”地一声，挣扎地退了出来，抓紧大口汲取氧气，胸口激烈地一上一下，他含着泪看到刚从自己喉咙深处拔出来的胜利的阴茎，因为裹着自己大量的唾液，色泽像是抛光了一样，且比刚才不知坚硬挺立了多少倍，直直地杵在自己脸前，显得体积格外惊人。志龙自己都不可思议这么个东西刚才是怎么塞进自己的嘴里的。

但同样喘着粗气的胜利，并没有给志龙多少休息时间的打算，  
“不是说了，要负全责的么？为什么现在停下来？“  
”唔嗯……！！“

肉棒又被碾了进来  
”要是难受的话，就抓紧让我射啊。”

”唔……咳！哼……唔！！“

依旧还是马力全开的抽插速度和力道，但是比起上一轮志龙逐渐开始找准了感觉，适应起了胜利的节奏。像刚才第一轮时，他被突如其来的伴随着呕吐感窒息感异物感，暴力刺激得脑子一片空白，但此时此刻，他有空间去感受胜利的形状和在自己里面进进出出的感觉。这种蛮力粗暴的抽插太过有鲜明的那种意味，每进出一下，他自己的下身好像也有什么电流涌过。

本来自己一个人进厕所想着赶紧撸两下就发泄完毕的胜利，以他自己都没想到的方式抵达了要射的边缘。他本来只是想要稍微教训一下这个不知好歹的哥，却愣是没想到自己稍一不注意便玩儿过了火。其实，他那个天天爱耍弄自己以“王子和奴隶”的“王子”自居的志龙哥，那个在舞台上绝帅，且再大的体育馆也能场场谋杀的G-Dragon，现在在这么狭窄肮脏的地方，以如此低微的姿态含着自己的屌试图取悦自己的事实，就足够让他射几次的了。但志龙拼了命张着嘴，难受得流着眼泪，眼神却依旧像火烧一样淫靡又煽动地盯着自己，丝毫没有要逃走的样子，组成这个景象的所有一切，都实在是太过于令人兴奋，性器竟然越来越坚硬。

胜利停下了动作，放开了志龙的脑袋，手撑在两边的薄薄的墙上，胸膛一上一下地起起伏伏。  
他低头看着志龙，  
”怎么样哥？你还要继续么？再继续的话，就要全都射到你嘴里咯。”

志龙眨了一下眼睛，稍微退开了一些，吐出了胜利性器的后段。  
胜利本来以为他哥会就这么完全松口，却没想到这人竟然动起舌头开始像猫喝牛奶一样仔仔细细一点一点舔弄起胜利的顶端和肉柱的侧面。

胜利“哼，”地笑了

“哇…我真是刮目相看啊。哥。”

胜利说完便开始毫不犹豫地冲刺了起来，志龙唔了一声，闭上眼睛开始专心感受新的一轮风暴。胜利没有几下便到了顶峰，手不自觉地托起志龙的纤长的脖颈，毫无防备的脖子一阵酥麻地颤栗，被迫抬起头来的志龙就这样被强迫地注入了喷射而出的火烫的精液。

“咳咳咳，哼……唔，咳咳，哈，哈”  
志龙吐出胜利，呛得扶着墙开始一阵狂咳。志龙此时嘴角一团狼藉，汗水泪水唾液精液全都混在一起。胜利看着这个景象，再次觉得自己这辈子可真是见不到比他哥更情色的人了，他收好自己的东西，拉上拉链。

“你这家伙，射得也太多了…… …”  
志龙说着，掀起马桶盖把没能咽下的残留在嘴里的液体混合物吐了出来，

胜利见状拿了一点厕所纸给志龙擦拭，志龙呸呸了两下，  
“别瞎擦，纸会粘得到处都是……！

志龙直接拿手背抹开嘴上的黏腻，再用纸卷擦了手，麻利地将其扔进了马桶里。  
胜利摸了摸志龙的脖子侧面，  
“谁叫哥你自己不躲的…………还好吧？”

志龙摆了摆手，细碎地咳了两下后，冲掉了马桶：  
“我发现你偶尔上来那劲儿的时候，真的是个抖S。”

“是被哥你逼得——而且，“胜利顺手帮着志龙理了理一些粘在脸上的湿哒哒的头发，“谁叫哥你自己喜欢这种的。我是想更温柔些啊。“

”……………，”志龙哼地别过头低声笑了笑，“偶尔啦。”

——

在洗面台稍微收拾了几下仪表，互相确认检查，判断其他人应该看不出什么异样后，二人开始往回走。  
胜：“但是说真的哥，下次你别在演唱会乱来了。你可能觉得很好玩，我可每次都一点笑不出来的。”  
龙：“是你自己在台上有反应的，怪我干嘛。”  
胜：“喂……”

走廊另一端，脖子上挂着毛巾，光着上半身正在擦汗的荣培，远远就看到了志龙和胜利一起从厕所里走了出来，“唉”地叹了一口气。

“你们不觉得他俩这样真的不合适么？好不容易来演唱会的粉丝们真的很可怜诶。人家可是客人啊。”

正一手看着手机，一手拿着水瓶大量补充水分的大声笑着摇了摇头，头也没有抬  
“唉……反正志龙哥，他本来就那种…………粉丝的大家肯定也习惯了，估计也都无所谓的。”

“我不光是在说志龙。胜利最近也有点过分，你们不觉得么？”  
“胜利吗？比如说？”  
“………………嗯。我也说不好。就感觉要在以前，志龙没法这么乱搞。”

一直在旁边默不作声地忙着往透明塑料杯里给自己倒香槟喝的TOP，听到这里突然接过了话茬。  
“那我去说说那小子，”

声：“莫呀？kkk 哥你要去说什么啊？怎么说啊”  
培：“哥，算了吧，你别……”

TOP精神满满地朝着志龙胜利们消失的拐角走去，阴阳怪气地喊起了发音意外地没有那么不标准的日语：

“VI桑~~~~！阿娜塔HENTAI 爹死捏（您可真是变态呢）！VI桑~~~~！？VI桑~~~~！阿娜塔，红豆泥，HENTAI 爹死捏（您可真真是个变态呢）~~~~”

荣培大声直接笑爆。  
工作人员们虽然不知道具体怎么回事，但由于情形本身实在是过分搞笑了，也发出阵阵笑声。

没一会儿荣培大声就听见了胜利委屈响亮的，  
“怎么啦！什么啊这是要干嘛啊！！”  
以及停顿了两秒后的一声，  
“呀嗷嗷啊啊！！！”


End file.
